This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Technology has made data more transportable and able to fit on smaller devices. For example, music that previously was stored on compact discs can now be stored as an electronic file on a portable player. Many, many files may be stored on a portable device. As a result, keeping track of data has become increasingly difficult but personalization of the data is possible by creating playlists and adding art. In addition, as the data is easily transferable, there is a desire to share the data with a community. Tracking statistic on the communication of containers of data may provide valuable information to a variety of markets.